custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zusorahk
The Zusorahk is a large and powerful Rahi created by Makuta Verahk and Orriki. History Kusorahk Shortly before his death, Makuta Kojol and his assistant Kevtho were working to make a Visorak crossbreed called a Kusorahk. He made a few "prototypes", but never managed to perfect his design before his murder. Years later, Makuta Verahk and Orriki came across his formulas and picked up where Kojol left off, creating the Keelerak/Kahgarak crossbreed. Zusorahk Soon after, however, they realized the Kusorahk had even greater potential. They incorporated features of the Zivon into their creation, eventually bringing the Zusorahk into existence. They kept it hidden in a pocket dimension, while Verahk used a Kanohi Olmak to travel to hundreds of alternate realities, taking the Zusorahk from each one. Soon, he had an army of Zusorahk that numbered in the thousands. Verahk plans to unleash them upon the universe as a conquering army. Zusorahk of Karda Nui Verahk had Orriki bring him a Kanohi Olmak so he could unleash one of the Zusorahk to destroy any hope of Teridax's plan succeeding. It was battling against Krataka's team when it was struck down by the group's combined efforts. A moment later, however, it rose again and began to transform into the final stage of its life cycle and began harrassing the team. Shortly afterward, Verahk attempted to feed Toa Krataka to the Zusorahk, only to be twarted by Akatark, who used his power to freeze the giant Rahi in time and space. Later, Verahk unleashed a massive shadow burst that sent Akatark and the other reeling. Knocked momentarily sensless, the Toa of Time accidentally released the Zusorahk from his power. Verahk ordered the Rahi to finish the heros off, only for Makuta Vorakx to appear and blast the Zusorahk with his eyebeams. Annoyed, the giant beast was too destracted to protect itself from a blast of shadow energy from Orriki. The behemoth was sent to the ground with a massive thud, stunned by the attack. Moments later, Orriki and Moliki arrived and sent the Zusorahk back to its dimension. Since assuming the identity of Cordak, Verahk has yet to release his army of Zusorahk, as they no longer fit into the details of his long-term plan. .]] Abilities, Traits, & Tools In its "sub-adult" form the Zusorahk stands about thirty feet in hight and strongly resembles a Zivon. It possesses amazing power that dwarfs that of almost any other entity. In addition to massive strength, the Zusorahk has large mandible that can inject a potent venom, powerful pincers, and a razor-sharp stinger that can inject more venom. It can also shoot webbing from its mouth. Its thick armored hide also makes it virtually indestructable. Amazingly, even this is not the limit of its power. Should the Zusorahk sustain life-threatening injury, it heals it wounds by transforming into the final stage of its life cycle. The transformation turns the Zusorahk into a beast that resembles a giant insectoid reptile. It gains large, insect-like wings and gains the ability to unleash energy flame blasts from its mouth. It also develops a large, muscular tail tipped with a blade-like stinger. While powerful, the Zusorahk does possess one known weakness: It is vulnerable to shadow energy. During the Zusorahk's creation, Verahk and Orriki agreed to give the beast one weakness they could exploit should the Zusorahk ever turn on them. Appearances Storyline Appearances *Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance, First appearance as Kusorahk) *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance as Zusorahk, Not mentioned by name) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' Category:Rahi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros